


goddess.

by kobusrain



Series: Pink-Orange Hues [3]
Category: Ame no Mori Kawa Umi/雨ノ森 川海, BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Goddesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: As Momohime went to sleep that evening, she saw a dream that felt all too real.





	goddess.

Even in the middle of summer, the nights were unforgivingly cold. 

A sigh left her lips while she trudged to the underpass by the river. Momohime did not particularly dislike the cold, but it did little to help her with clearing her thoughts that evening. It was already late at night, so the streets were unsurprisingly empty and getting to the underpass was a mere quick walk without the bustling crowd that she usually saw during the morning. 

The underpass was a comfort place of sorts for Momohime. She often found herself staying there on nights where she could not sleep, as the gentle stream of the river calmed her. Situating herself on the slope, Momohime crossed her arms and shut her eyes momentarily. She went about her usual routine of clearing her thoughts, humming a soft tune to herself. However, the next instance she opened her eyes, a figure had been standing on the other side of the river. 

The figure, a girl who Momohime presumed to be her age, was clad in white and her long hair flowing along the slight breeze that picked up. Despite it being dark, Momohime could barely make a smile on the other girl’s face, and the strange glow that the girl had mesmerized her for a few seconds. Yet the moment she blinked, the girl was gone. 

“Huh…?” She found herself mumbling, rubbing her eyes. The girl was completely gone from her vision no matter how many times she rubbed her eyes.  _ Must be my imagination. _

Seeing as the mysterious girl distracted Momohime from ever trying to clear her thoughts, she headed out of the pass and made her way back home. Another sigh left Momohime’s lips as she was rather disappointed the night did not go well for her.

* * *

As Momohime went to sleep that evening, she saw a dream that felt all too real. 

She found herself by the shore, sitting by what looked to be a campfire. As she inspected the area with her eyes, she found the same girl from earlier standing by the water. “Hey, you…!” Momohime called out, which succeeded in getting the girl’s attention. The girl turned around, having the same glow from earlier yet her smile had been a lot bigger and more cheerful. The sun behind her was beginning to set, and Momohime had just been completely captivated by the radiance of the other. The long haired girl began to walk towards the speechless Momohime, stopping right in front of her as she placed her hands behind her back. 

“Oh, hello! I didn’t expect to see you in my paradise!” Her voice was just as cheerful as her smile, but it managed to snap Momohime back to her senses. “You’re that girl that’s often in the underpass, am I correct? I saw you earlier this evening, too!”

Momohime widened her eyes. “Eh? Hah?” She was beyond confused, but she figured that because this was just her dreams -- which, she was oddly aware of -- she was simply thinking of the girl before her. That surely was the most logical explanation for the girl being aware of who she is. “Ah, well, yeah! That’s me! You really gave me a fright earlier, y’know!” 

The other giggled once more. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you like that. But, anyway, welcome to my paradise! My name is Minami, but you can call me Miimi if you’d like! What about you? Do you have any nicknames?” 

“Ah, uh…. My name’s Momohime, but everyone just calls me Hime,” replied Momohime, though she scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously while her eyes shifted to the side. She was rather embarrassed to admit this to Minami, and a part of her did not want to give Minami the impression that she was a stuck up  _ princess _ if she told her that with pride like she usually does. Momohime cleared her throat, and while she tried to make eye contact with Minami yet again, she just could not maintain it. Something about Minami’s radiance just tugged on Momohime’s heartstrings ever so slightly. 

“A-Anyway! You said this was your paradise, right? What did you mean by that?” Momohime tried to change the subject, just so she could stop feeling so shy but it was not working quite well. She heard Minami’s sweet giggle once more. 

“You didn’t figure it out yet? I’m actually a goddess, and this is my land!”

Momohime was left speechless once more. Minami said it so nonchalantly, with the same cheerfulness that she had the whole time. No hesitation, either. This time, however, Minami noticed just how shocked Momohime was, and quickly waved her hands as if she was trying to defend herself. “Oh! But, I should explain myself! The me that you see, and the paradise you’re seeing in your dreams right now are all what you perceive me to be. I’m a real being that exists outside of your dream, but considering how you’ve never been in my paradise before, you’re basically just imagining this place up!”

Then Minami took Momohime’s hand in her own. “The reason why I’m in your dreams in the first place, though…. That’s a secret!” 

_ You’ve got to be kidding me.  _ Momohime leaned back in her spot before she took a glance at the campfire. It was lit, but she felt more gentle warmth in Minami’s hand than the flames itself. “So…. I take it this isn’t going to be the last time I would see you, huh? Will you keep visiting me, then?” Momohime blurted it out of the blue, but she knew that she wanted to see Minami again. The girl had been completely drawn by the goddess in a way that she did not understand. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” 

Minami gave another bright smile, though this time the smile she gave radiated more than the other times. It was as if a holy light surrounded her. “Of course! I’ll be waiting for you!”

* * *

Ever since that evening, Momohime’s dreams consisted of nothing but seeing Minami in her paradise. 

The paradise seemed to change the closer Momohime got with Minami. It started off as the seashore, and then the rainforest, and finally it became a beautiful flower field surrounded by all of Momohime’s favourite flowers. In turn, Minami grew even more radiant with each time they saw each other through Momohime’s dreams. She never saw her once in the real world, but it meant that Momohime got to sleep with ease more often, which was what Minami intended when she first visited her dreams. 

Some time had passed ever since Momohime first met Minami. She counted the days and weeks that passed, and before she knew it, it had been well over three months ever since their first meeting. Minami would always greet her in the same spot as soon as Momohime would come to the dream world. 

However, one evening was quite different. When Momohime woke up in the dream paradise, Minami was not around. Instead, the short-haired girl was left standing in the field of flowers for a long period of time, looking around with such a lost expression. “Miimi…? Hey, Miimi, where are you?” asked Momohime, as she began to walk around the flower field. She kept calling out to her friend, growing worried over time. 

Though Minami was just being her usual cheerful self, and wanted to surprise Momohime. She appeared from behind, sneaking up to her, and placed her hands on Momohime’s shoulders with a laugh. “Hime-cha~n! Here I am!” 

The shorter girl screamed in surprise, before she fell behind. “Hey, Miimi! I thought you were missing or something!” retorted Momohime, frowning. “I was worried sick, y’know!” 

“Oops! Sorry! I was just...trying to come up with a way to tell you something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Minami did not have her usual smile, but it did not really worry Momohime as much considering she knew Minami had her off days. Though, it did concern Momohime when Minami mentioned she wanted to tell her something. Minami took a seat by the flowers, making sure that she was not crushing any of them in the process. “I never told you what my powers are as a goddess, right?” 

It was true. Momohime never figured it out, nor did she bother to ask as she mostly forgot that Minami was a goddess and not some normal person. They had gotten along so well that the fact that Minami was not a normal human slipped from Momohime’s mind. Letting the goddess continue, Momohime also took a seat beside her. 

“I have powers over people’s dreams, you know? This is why I was able to visit you. I thought that would have been obvious but, you see, I only meant to give you good dreams, and I wasn’t really supposed to be invading your dreams like this, but I really wanted to meet you,” explained Minami. “I saw you many times in the underpass late at night, and you looked so lonely. To tell you the truth, I am lonely, too. I just...wanted a friend. That’s why when you said you wanted me to come back to your dreams, I was really, really happy!” 

Almost immediately, Momohime sat up straight. For a mere mortal like her, she did not really think about how important her meeting with Minami had been to the goddess, and thought that Minami was just trying to find a way to pass time.  _ I’m truly an airhead, aren’t I? _

“Y’know what? It really helped! I’ve been sleeping so much better, and being friends with you gave me something to look forward to every day. To tell ya the truth, I’m  _ damn _ lucky to have a friend like you! You’re like, one of those one-of-a-kind friends that I can brag about at school all the time!” Momohime laughed, patting Minami’s head a little. “I’m glad to have met ya, Miimi!” 

Minami found herself laughing along with Momohime. “Hime-chan, you’re silly,” she replied. “I just wanted to tell you that, and here you are acting all cool about it!” 

“Hey! I meant it, and you’re the one that’s being silly!” Momohime pulled on Minami’s squishy cheeks in retaliation, chuckling in victory. “You know how I don’t like it when you’re not smiling from ear to ear! So smile, okay?” As Momohime let go of Minami’s cheeks, they laughed once more, falling on their backs like children would. 

That evening, Momohime realized just how important they were to one another, even if they never directly say it to one another. Just the sheer fact that they were friends were enough for Momohime to understand. 

_ If we could stay friends like this forever, I feel like anything is possible.  _


End file.
